


Good Morning

by PhilCoulsonLover



Series: The Director [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/pseuds/PhilCoulsonLover
Summary: Phil wakes up and realizes he is alone. Normally, that wouldn't cause any alarm, however he knew Melinda had been in his bed. He gets up to find out where she has ventured off.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: The Director [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this series. This season has been rough on this fandom. I personally have been wanting some hot smut, so i decided to write some. Enjoy
> 
> All comments are welcome; All mistakes are mine.

Phil Coulson awoke and realized he was alone. Normally, that wouldn’t be odd, but he knew Melinda had only gotten in a few hours earlier. He grabs his phone from the table next to him and sees that it was 6:16 am. He leaned over to turn the light on and saw a light from under the bathroom door. He smiles to himself as he wakes up fully and realizes that she is in the shower. He shoves the covers away from himself and walks over to the door and he slowly opens it and sees her figure behind the blurred glass. He takes off his boxers and lay’s them beside her clothes on the floor.

Phil’s hands moved over Melinda’s shoulder as he slipped into the shower behind her. He didn’t say a single word, he just sweeps her hair to the side and begins running his lips over her shoulder. “Mmmmmm, good morning.” She smirks, begins to turn around, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Internal alarm clock.” he whispered into her neck. “woke up and missed you.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Now, I’m glad I couldn’t.” she whispered as she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him into a slow, soft kiss. Coulson moves his hands down her soaking wet body, when he gets to her ass, he squeezes hard, and moves his lips back to her throat. He looks at her and smirks as he falls to his knees.

Melinda hears his knees crack and he looks up at her, a little sheepish at first, before he runs his hand up the inside of her thigh and they both forget about the crunch for a moment. Melinda leaned back against the wall, one leg going up on the side of the tub to give Phil a little more room. A soft moan slips out as he runs his lips over her, the water making his hair stick to his forehead. Even though he doesn’t have a lot of it, it’s enough and she loves it.

He doesn’t even give her a chance to think, he begins sucking on her clit. “Phil…Oh god.” She moans as his thumbs part her. He slips two fingers inside her and Melinda is already on the edge, she grabs the back of his head and pushes him deeper, she feels his tongue and his fingers. She gasps as she comes. Phil rides it out, not stopping until she pushes him back herself. He stands up a little slowly but efficiently and without hesitation, he turns her around and slides himself inside her. “Melinda” he breathes against her shoulder. “Oh god you feel so good” he doesn’t want to finish too quickly, but he couldn’t go slow either. It was clear to her that he not only woke up in a good mood but very horny. “You feel amazing Mel” he whispers as she moans incoherently.

Melinda was floating on a wave of intense arousal. She moaned deeply as Phil moved his hand to her breast and squeezed. Melinda reached back and held on to his hips as he thrusted deep inside her. He began twisting and rolling her nipples and she was just begging him but for what, she wasn’t even sure. She was being stimulated in the best of ways.

Phil was fucking her and that was the only word to describe it. She couldn’t hold back her climax, between the feeling of his cock and his voice in her ear telling her how good she was and how amazing she felt. All she could do was scream as she came.

For a moment, she couldn’t handle it, she tried to shove him away. It was just too much. However, Phil wouldn’t let her push him away. He held her tight, keeping her hips flushed with his as he continued to fuck her. May shuddered and pushed back into him, loving how aggressive he was being.

His arms crossed her body, right hand playing with her breast as his left hand went to her clit. He pushed hard, making her whole body feel like it’s on fire but also floating on air. He just wouldn’t let her come down. Her whole body was shaking as she climaxed one last time. “Melinda!” he moaned in her ear as he came inside her. May didn’t even feel him cum because she was just so overwhelmed. Phil held her tight for a long time as they both came down. He was resting his forehead on her; he began kissing her neck and spine as he came down from this intense high. He began kissing back up and whispered in her ear “You are so beautiful, Mel” as he finally pulled out, breathing hard.

Melinda turns in his arms as she feels his seed start to work out of her, dripping down her legs. She smiles at him, “What a nice way to start a morning. I could get used to this” as she captures his lips into a dirty kiss. They continue to kiss under the warm water for a while, happy and lazy.

Phil grabs the soap and breaks the kiss. “Here let me” as he starts to run soap all over her body. Still sensitive from their activities, she lets out a moan. He continues to wash her and then himself as they finish up the shower. He realizes that he could care less if the world is burning, Melinda in this moment is his absolute everything. They dry off and walk back to their bed, Melinda puts on her night shirt and Phil goes and puts on a new pair of boxers. They both climb back into bed as Melinda cuddles up into him.

“Phil…” she yawns. He looks into her eyes, waiting. “I never knew I could feel as safe as I do than when I am in your arms.” He smiles at her as he digests the words she just spoke. Normally, he would panic but this is Melinda May. “I love you” he bends down and touches his lips softly to hers. She responds immediately with a love confession but with her kiss. No words could convey what she feels for Phil than in that kiss and in that moment.

The kiss breaks and he leans over to turn the light off. “Let’s get some rest, Mel.” They both fall asleep in each other’s arms and for just a moment, forget about the world around them.


End file.
